Favor
by Danix-kun
Summary: Um belo dia Light foi preso e em busca de vingança para salvar o seu amor, Misa irá salvá-lo.


Era um Sábado normal, como outro qualquer na cidade de Kanto

Era um Sábado normal, como outro qualquer na cidade de Kanto. Estava chovendo e um pouco frio quando Amane Misa havia acordado. Ela olhou para o lado e viu que Light ainda estava dormindo. Com cuidado para não acordá-lo, foi para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã, para quando ele acordasse estivesse tudo pronto e tentasse mais uma vez fazê-lo feliz.

O café estava pronto com tudo o que ele gostava. Misa foi tomar banho para ficar cheirosa para quando seu amor acordasse. Quando ela saiu do banheiro, viu que Light a estava esperando na sala, e percebeu algo diferente nele também. Light estava... ROMÂNTICO!! Quando finalmente caiu a ficha, ela correu para o quarto para colocar uma roupa BEM sexy. Vestiu-se o mais rápido que pôde, passou um pouco do perfume preferido dele e voltou para a sala.

Chegando lá, percebeu que Light havia pegado o filme preferido dela e feito brigadeiro de panela ela AMAVA brigadeiro de panela. Ela correu para dar um beijo de bom dia nele, colocar o filme, pegar uma coberta e uma colher para que eles ficassem juntinhos no sofá assistindo ao filme.

Enquanto isso às investigações sobre o caso Kira continuava na central da SPK. Light não sabia que eles vinham fazendo um grande progresso desde que eles decidiram investigar cada um por conta própria, visando manter sua identidade. Mas Near estava quase chegando a Light do mesmo jeito que L havia cegado, Mais umas 2 horas, e ele teria certeza, e mandaria o FBI, junto com a polícia prender Kira.

O filme estava na parte mais romântica, e Light estava quase beijando Misa, quando do nada, a porta de seu apartamento é arrombada e vários agentes policiais e do FBI entram com armas dos pés a cabeça para prendê-lo. Misa, observando tudo começa a chorar, implorando para que soltem Light e batendo nos agentes. Eles nem ligavam para ela, apenas queriam prendê-lo, para que a onda de assassinatos que ele havia cometido fosse paga, e não viesse a acontecer nunca mais.

Na prisão, aguardando por seu julgamento, Light falou para Ryuk "Ryuk, tenho que pedir um favor para você". "Eu tenho escolha?" " Não -.- " " Tudo bem, fala " " Eu quero abrir mão do direito de propriedade do caderno. Quando eu fizer isso, leve-o para Misa e mande ela interrogar os agentes do FBI para descobrir onde Near age e fazer com que eu seja libertado, manipulando-o para dizer que ele estava errado quanto a identidade de Kira e que irá me pegar 25,000,000 dólares por danos morais e logo depois, suicidar-se." "Certo, mas, como você sabe que foi Near quem descobriu?" " Ele era o único que tinha inteligência suficiente para isso"

Chegando à Kanto, Ryuk foi direto para a casa de Misa, para cumprir sua tarefa. Quando entrou lá, viu talvez a cena mais triste de sua vida. Vasos quebrados no chão, a casa inteira bagunçada e atirada na cama, uma Misa, como nunca antes havia visto. Uma Misa, triste, com depressão. Sua aparência era de quem havia chorado durante dias sem parar, mas havia passado apenas 5 horas desde que aconteceu tudo aquilo. Abalado com a cena deprimente, ele foi tentar consolá-la um pouco, mas não adiantou. Enquanto ele falava, ela repetia baixinho "Minha vida acabou. Light foi embora. Minha vida acabou."

Ryuk disse que Light estava bem e havia pedido um favor a Misa, que o ajudaria a sair da prisão. Com isso, ela se sentiu muito melhor, ainda mais por saber que Light poderia sair da prisão. Quando ele contou o plano, de imediato ela concordou. Ryuk passou o direito de propriedade do caderno para ela e juntos, viajaram para os EUA para salvar Light.

Como ela havia visto o nome de alguns agentes, sabia onde procurar: Página de dados do FBI. Digamos que ela tenha aprendido um pouco com Light. Quando ela viu o nome de um agente familiar, leu seu endereço e foi direto para sua casa. Esperou até que ele saísse sozinho, pois não queria que outra pessoa, presenciasse uma coisa pior do que ela.

Finalmente ele saiu de casa. Misa esperou o melhor momento para capturá-lo, de preferência, quando ele estivesse a uns 500 m de casa. Ela tinha alugado um carro normal para não chamar atenção e o seguiu até achar que estava bom. Ela viu que era um dia muito tranqüilo, não havia quase ninguém na rua, apenas mendigos dormindo e pessoas muito distraídas para prestar atenção nela.

Ela pegou um saco de pano, saiu do carro, abriu a porta do passageiro, e seqüestrou-o. Foi tudo tão rápido e repentinamente que não deu tempo dele revidar. Eles foram para a estrada, com várias palavras de protesto, mas fora isso, foi uma viagem tranqüila. No meio do nada Misa parou o carro, tirou o saco da cabeça do homem e perguntou "Eu tenho apenas 1 pergunta para te fazer, se você não responder, eu te mato. Então... onde é a base da SPK?" "Para que você quer saber?" "Apenas responda." "Essa é uma informação confidencial. Tenho ordens extremas de não falar a ninguém." "Bem, eu não queria fazer isso, mas você não me deixa escolha." Ela pegou o caderno, e começou a escrever. Quando o homem viu isso sua reação foi a esperada de alguém que acaba de avistar Kira "AH MEU DEUS!! ENTÃ... ENTÃO VOC... VOCÊ É KIRA!!" "É, pois é. Eu disse que te mataria. Então, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Adeus." Quando ele morreu, ela pediu para Ryuk jogar seu corpo na estrada, para não ficarem digitais no cadáver. Então ela pisou fundo e saiu em disparada.

Misa-Misa foi para a casa de outro agente, que era estranhamente familiar, muito familiar, ela sabia que já o tinha visto, mas não conseguia lembrar quem era. Ela foi para sua casa, tentar conseguir a informação preciosa para salvar seu amor. Quando chegou lá, viu que não havia ninguém em casa, então ela ficou parada até que ele chegasse, só desejou que ele não tivesse família. Ele chegou uma 3 horas depois de Misa, que só se mantinha acordada por Light. Quando ela viu que não havia ninguém com ele, partiu para o ataque. Quando ela o jogou no carro, que ele começou a gritar, ela ficou pasma. O jeito de andar... a voz... a aparência... ela percebeu quem era. Era Higuchi! Mas o estranho, é que o nome, não era o que ela conhecia, e Higuchi estava morto! Como era possível?!

Com muito medo, Misa foi de novo até a estrada, para interrogar Higuchi. Mas antes das perguntas importantes, ela queria esclarecer algumas coisas. Tirou o saco da cabeça de Higuchi, que também ficou surpreso em vê-la. "COMO VOCÊ SOBREVIVEU?! EU VI! EU VI VOCÊ MORRER!" "Tem certeza? Acho que não era eu. Talvez, eu tenha um irmão gêmeo e mandei ele ficar no meu lugar. Muahahaha!" "Você é doente sabia? Então, vamos ao que importa. Onde é a base da SPK?" "Na minha casa, você vira a direita, vai reto umas 5 quadras, esquerda, entra num prédio vermelho, 5º andar sala 503. Fale para a recepcionista que você precisa de uma Neosaldina e ela te levará." "Nossa, você nem resistiu." "Eu sei que você pode me matar." "Pois é. Mas eu vou te matar de qualquer jeito. Tchau. Foi um prazer revê-lo."

Já na central da SPK Misa entrou e apenas Near estava. Então ela falou "Você é o Near?" "Por que quer saber?" "Porque EU sou Kira, e você prendeu o meu marido. Agora, você vai ver o que acontece com quem meche com o Light!" "Você espera que eu acredite que você é o Kira? A onda de assassinatos cessou desde que prendemos Light." "Quer uma prova? Tudo bem... eu farei... VOCÊ MORRER!" Ela pegou o caderno e Near se espantou, ao ver que realmente Misa era Kira. Mas como?! Como ele havia errado?! Ele nunca errou antes! "Tudo bem, mate-me. Se eu não consegui descobrir quem é Kira principalmente porque é você acho que não mereço estar aqui. Vamos, mate-me, para você poder ficar novamente com o seu noivo." "O que? Você nem quer se defender, ou chamar os agentes?" "Pra que? Eles não chegarão a tempo." "Tudo bem então." E Misa escreveu.

"Nate River, morte por suicídio. Após descobrir que Light Yagami não é o verdadeiro culpado pelos assassinatos cometidos por Kira ele manda soltá-lo e paga 25, 000, 000 dólares por danos morais, logo após isso se desculpa com a polícia japonesa, FBI e com o próprio Light e comete suicídio."

Então Light é solto, eles ficam ricos, Near morre e Light é grato à Misa para o resto de sua vida "Light, como você é mau. ADORO ISSO"

FIM

Então pessoinhas que acabaram de ler a minha Fic... é a primeira que eu estou fazendo e queria saber se está bom D

Por favor mandem seus reviews com críticas ou elogios


End file.
